To The Beginning
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Just a perfectly normal trip to an outdoor theme park. .: Modern AU. SasuHina. One-Shot :.


**Title:** To The Beginning

 **Pairing(s):** SasuHina

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Notes:** This story really is based on a real life place I went. I don't own anything even the name of the rides. I only own the story. It really is an interesting place to go. Search _Genting, Malaysia_ and you'll find it.

* * *

"How long are we going to be here?"

"Four days."

The moment she took a glimpse of the place she knew why they called it 'fun at the peak'. Somehow she knew she would definitely want to be here longer. She turned to Sasuke, who was chuckling at her childish antiques. A blush crept on her cheeks.

She had to thank Hanabi when they're back in Konoha.

Hanabi had told her to book a room with a queen sized bed since they would surely spend most of their time outside of the room. The temperature in Genting is higher than in Konoha. So they won't be needing heavy jacket, only the light ones. It was as if she had any problems since the honeymoon trip was paid by her family. Even her clothes were packed by Tenten and Hanabi. Given the fact that they pack all her clothes, she was definitely sure that most of the clothes are not the one that she normally wore.

The newly wed immediately placed all their things on the floor. Hinata strode over to the windows and opened the curtains.

Kami, it is so beautiful.

It is the perfect view. She could see the amusement park. The opened the windows and the cold wind filled the room. Screams and laughter filled the air.

Hinata turned around to call Sasuke but stopped when she saw him laying down on the bed face first. He must have been tired with the jet lag and the whole drive here.

Hinata walked over to the bed and laid down by his side. She pushed his bangs aside. She could only marvel how peaceful he looked. Soon her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke had lost count on how many time he had rode roller coaster called Corkscrew. The shy and timid Hyuuga seem to have been lost by the time they went in the theme park.

The people in Konoha would have believed that he was the person who would always say 'no'. But if they were to witness this scene, they would have believe that hell must have been somehow frozen over.

The roller coaster had been fun, yes he had to admit but there are other rides too. Like that Space Shot he was dying to ride, no pun intended. The line was long but it was worth it.

Hinata clings to Sasuke as if her life depends on him. He does know that she's afraid of heights. After coaxing her out of it, she finally agreed. When it was their turn, Hinata was practically on autopilot. She placed her sling bag in the container provided and went to the seat. She hesitated to sit.

Sasuke urged her to take the seat beside him. He gave a reassuring look, hoping that it could comfort her. She licked her dry lips and closed her eyes shut.

Hinata gripped the metal bar tightly. Just as the seat rises, Sasuke glanced towards her and groaned. Great, now he felt guilty!

Just as predicted as they drop down, she let out a loud shriek that made her lungs proud.

Well, let's just say that after that ride Sasuke treat her with ice cream. He still felt guilty after that.

Sasuke pulled out his Nikon D3500 and snapped a few photos of the place and Hinata - obviously. They strolled along the outdoor theme park, watching a few of the rides and deciding what other thrill rides to go on. They pass by the children rides and that is where it caught Hinata's attention.

He turned to Hinata wanting to ask if she wanted to ride the Pirate Ship, but she wasn't standing beside him. In fact, she had stopped in front of the children rides. She had her hand on top of her stomach, a longing look on her face.

"Hinata..."

She turned to her husband. "Sasuke," she started, a blush starting to appear on her porcelain cheeks. "Do you want children, one day?"

He took a deep breath. "Maybe one day," he replied truthfully, a smirk plastered on his thin lips. "If you want them so badly, we can start today if you want."

"Eh?"

Sasuke laughed at her reaction. Her face was beat red till the roots of her hair. He pulled her close and she buries her face on his chest, hitting him. "Relax Hinata," he said, releasing her for his embrace and kissed her forehead. "Take as much time as you want. You know where to find me."

Then he winked. He walked away, towards the Pirate Ship leaving a dumbfounded Hinata. A satisfied grin plastered on his handsome face. His timid wife caught up with him not long after that.

Sasuke really is looking forward for tonight and the day after until the rest of their lives. He has a feeling that things are starting to get interesting.

This was just the beginning after all.


End file.
